Fallen Kingdom
by Cenobia100
Summary: This is a novelization of CaptainSparklez's song 'Fallen Kingdom.' Summary: King Jordan is a well respected ruler, but when his kingdom comes under attack he has to choose: Fight or Flight? Rated T for Blood and Death


**Fallen Kingdom**

**Author's Note: I do not own Minecraft or Fallen Kingdom. Jeb owns Minecraft and CaptainSparklez owns Fallen Kingdom although I wished I owned them. This is a novelization of Fallen Kingdom and is not meant to be used for financial gain. It is here for people to enjoy and love or hate. Please review after reading as it helps me improve a lot, constructive criticism wanted.**

**This has a slightly different ending to the actual song though, so read carefully.**

* * *

**Fallen Kingdom**

The sun shone down on the capital of Minecraftia, the beautiful city of Minopolis. It was a rather busy city, many different shops and travellers traversing the depths of the medieval town. Buildings made of cobblestone raised up off of the ground, wooden buildings surrounding the sides of the city, closer to the dark forests of the night. The city was rather busy on that particular day. Many new citizens were scheduled to move into the city and mobs would be at large with such a large chance of a meal.

All of the guards of the city were ready for the possible waves of mobs that usually accompanied a large move. Swords hanging by their belts, iron armour decorating every single one of the guard's attires. The guards were charged with the protection of the kingdom that stood for so long. A kingdom that was as old as the ancient Steve, founder of the nation. However, this was many generations ago and a new ruler was in power. Lord Jordan was the new ruler, watching every part of his kingdom from his throne.

He was respected by the entire town for his positivity when it came to communal events, immense knowledge and patience that would throw the best strategist off guard. This was one of the reasons that he still owned his land. Jordan, the King, was a master at war in combat, in military tactics, and his entire kingdom was well protected, in his opinion at least. He used to be one of the best fighters in the realm as a prince. Sadly, as he took over his father's reign he had less time for combat and soon began to forget the skills that he was so hailed for by the community.

He took long walks through the city during the day to calm his head of the politics of neighbouring realms. Minopolis was a prime target for any rebellions and he needed time to wonder whether there were any plots to overthrow him or not. He was a fair ruler, always charging the lowest taxes that he could afford, helping out lost children and the community in many ways, saving the city many times. Would someone try to overthrow him or was he paranoid after years of ruling.

Politics was full of sneaks and rebellious leaders. Jordan learned of this only a year ago when another leader, Taylor, tried to poison Jordan with venom from the ant tree. A dangerously deadly venom that killed a human in a mere minute. He managed to avoid that attempt at his life and Taylor was sentenced to life in prison. The death sentence was abolished in his lands due to the violence of it so jail for life was the next best thing.

* * *

The King walked down the street, taking a flower from a child in a window and holding it in his hand tightly. He continued to walk across the street quietly, villagers nodding their heads to him or waving their hands up and down. Later on down the road he ran into the child again and gave the child back the flower before heading over to a crowd of young children. A puppet show was going on about Steve, the founder of Minopolis.

The King looked at the children and decided to play the part of a puppet. He popped his head up and began telling the tale of Steve, founder of Minopolis before leaving the children to their own devices.

* * *

It was almost night time in the city and the King was still on his walk down the roads. He knew he was not supposed to stray too far from the castle, mobs being at large and all of that, but for some reason he walked into the overgrown parts of the town, the ancient areas from where Steve used to live. He walked down the mossy paths, being careful not to stray too close to the shadier areas, for fear of a mob attack. He sighed as he thought about his former skills as a fighter. He used to have all of the strength, wisdom and power. Now he was nothing but a model, someone for young people to live up to, but someone who had no control over his life.

Sometimes he thought about running from Minopolis, never looking back and pretending he was kidnapped or killed. He wished to start a new life with his wife, Jane, and his baby boy, Adam. He was ready to turn back when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, something he had been told to stay away from. He jumped for a small dark alley were the creeper would not see him. The walking explosive could kill him in an instant with no armour or sword.

"Just go past, just go past," He whispered silently.

The Creeper just walked past and began to make its way towards the city, although not before he heard it cry and the city guards take it prisoner. The King peered out of his hiding place and looked around to make sure nobody could see him and he snuck over to the gate, making it before the guards. The guards had locked the Creeper in a wooden cage and as the guards stopped to show him he saw the Creeper speed to the opposite side of the cage to escape the looks of the king.

Jordan smiled at the fact that Creeper was afraid and waved the guards to put the Creeper in a holding cell. He began his long walk back through the city, people waving their towels in the wind to clean them. Children were hurrying into their houses as the moon slowly began to rise from the back of the mountains. He walked up the steps to the palace and entered to greet his brown haired wife and baby boy. They all talked for a while about trivial matters and about how Adam was learning how to walk better. It was a normal night.

The jester came in with his chest full of tricks and began juggling cubes in the air for their entertainment and the King feigned interest, although his mind was on other problems. His paranoia for one thing. His feeling of leaving another and that creeper was a third. He just decided to think nothing of the third and began to enjoy the court jester with his family.

* * *

It was dark at the gates of the city. One guard, Quentin, had been placed on duty to keep the gates safe. He was about to swap shifts with another guard when he heard a rustling sound. He turned to see the pointy end of a diamond pickaxe get shoved into his face. Quentin died on the spot and his corpse fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his skull. Nothing could be seen as the gate silently opened up. A TNT suddenly appeared near the holding cells and other guards noticed. They all ran towards the TNT and that's when it happened. It began to flash, however they never sae the flash of white eyes disappear into the trees.

The TNT erupted into flames with a large crash and all of the guards were enveloped in the smoke and fire that came with the sound. All of them were dead, all of them were burnt alive, as the creepers, skeletons and zombies stepped out into the night, free of their cells, at last.

* * *

A young boy and his father were ready to have dinner in their homes. The boy was ready to eat when he saw something out of the window.

"Daddy, look."

The father turned and saw the mobs in the streets. His eyes widened and cold sweat appeared on his face. He looked around in fear and grabbed his bow, just as a creeper appeared at the window.

The man turned slowly, shock etched across his face as the Creeper began to glow. And then it exploded, the child and the father enveloped in a horrible explosion. They were dead before they had realized what had happened. Other homes were being blown up, Creepers prowling the city for fresh victims.

* * *

The court jester made a dash from his home and began running towards the castle, however skeletons appeared to bar his way. He jumped over the bones with great skill and proceeded to climb the stairs to the castle when he felt an arrow pierce his back, and then another, and then another. He managed to get into the throne room before collapsing, a dead corpse on the ground.

The King was talking with his wife when he heard a shout, and then several explosions, and then a scream followed by his Jester running into the room pointing towards the town.

"Mobs..." He cried before falling to his death.

His wife gasped and his child began to cry. Jordan jumped from the seat and ran to a small armour stand next to his throne. On the stand was a diamond sword and a diamond helmet. He grabbed them and began to put the helmet on when an arrow whizzed through the doors hitting the throne. His wife gasped.

"I'll be right back!" He shouted to Jane.

"I'll be waiting..." She replied fearfully.

He rushed out of the open doors hacking the first few skeletons he could see, however, it was in vain. The entire city was destroyed, the entire realm had fallen to the mobs, and they were all approaching the steps.

He dashed back inside and tossed his sword to the floor before rushing over to his wife and child.

"We need to go now!" He cried. "To the tower!"

His wife shakily nodded and felt herself being dragged along with her son in her arms. They all rushed onto the bridge that separated the tower from the castle when he saw the sight of nightmares. Two Creepers stood there waiting for him, their eyes glowing red.

"Behind us!" Jane shouted, her voice beginning to waver.

He had no choice and he dragged his wife past the first Creeper, the explosion it made knocking the other Creeper to the ground. He continued to escape, desperately trying to get his wife to safety when he noticed the second creeper struggling to get up, and then it inflated, and then his life shattered before his eyes.

The Creeper exploded, the bridge completely severing itself in two, his family being sent backwards towards the mobs, but they were not alive to feel the pain of hitting the ground. Jane and Adam lay there dead, blood covering their faces and bodies from the painful impact. Jordan was flung towards the wall but his diamond helmet protected his head from cracking. He tried to stand and looked back to see his dead family, a tear rolling down his cheek. He continued to run for the tower, his emotions beginning to take control, his anguish, sorrow, fear and regret all rolled into one.

His head pounded as he climbed the stairs, desperately trying to claw at some hope of survival, but he knew it was over. As he stood on the tower balcony he thought about his dead family, his kingdom, his fallen kingdom, and about the countless victims that suffered at the hands of an unnamed evil.

He climbed onto the railings and turned to see the mobs appear in the tower, so he moved his hand to his head, tears flowing freely, he moved his hand forwards in a goodbye style and then, he fell backwards.

Falling through the air, he could remember all of the happy times. When Adam was born, when he met Jane, when he sparred with his father, when he was a child, innocent and naive and then he remembered the feeling of life, being born, being in the world of the living. He smiled contently, realizing he had experienced all of the joys of life. And then he hit the ground, and then he died.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So the difference in the story was that he actually died. The music video is actually the King remembering the incidents of his Fallen Kingdom and he survived, but I decided to change it up slightly and kill him off. King Jordan is dead, a tragic ending for a tragic story. **

**Now I have no ideas for another song fic. You guys need to give me ideas in your reviews. Please! I neeeeeed them! The only other one I can think of now is AntVenom's 'The Miner.'**

**Anyways, see you guys next fic, review please and peace out!**

**Cenobia100**


End file.
